Hygge
by coultharddd
Summary: Hygge [Hue-gah] - fluffy and smutty one shot of H&E


**HYGGE**

_Hygge [Hue-gah] - an atmosphere of warmth, wellbeing and cosiness, when you feel at peace and are able to enjoy simple pleasures of just being in the moment with others_

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the residency, her feet outstretched across the sofa as she leant against Henry. His hands draped across her stomach as his fingertips traced small circles on her slightly exposed skin. She closed her eyes underneath his touch and settled back into him a little bit more.

'Im really proud of you Elizabeth' he whispered. She stretched her hand out behind her slightly and placed it above his knee, softly squeezing it as she spoke

'Thank you'

'I really am, not just as a husband but Im proud to have you as my president' he leant down and kissed the top of her head softly, one of life's most intimate gestures. She looked up at him and he leant over a little more, his lips connecting with hers; softly brushing together as their eyes closed, emerging themselves in the pleasure of one another's touch. She parted from his lips slightly and loving pressed her nose into his

'I love you Henry McCord, so much' she whispered her words almost inaudible she spoke so softly. Henrys mouth fell agape as he went to response but he found he was interrupted as the door to the residency was pushed open. They raised eyebrows at one another, as Henry sat up right and Elizabeth pushed off him to sit

'Mom, Dad?' Stevie called as she waked further into the room

'Hey Baby!' Elizabeth smiled as her eyes fell upon Stevie and Dimitri. She stood up to greet them, wrapping them both in a hug. Henry copied her actions not too long after.

'How was your holiday?' Elizabeth grinned taking Stevie's hand and dragging her to the sofa. Henry rolled his eyes and patted Dimitri on the back

'Women…' He joked and Dimitri laughed before joining them on the sofas

'So tell me, Did you have a good anniversary? You know the first anniversary is the most magical' Elizabeths heart warmed as her mind drifted back to her and Henry's first wedding anniversary

'The thirty-fifth year of marriage is pretty special too' He nudged Elizabeth in the ribs and smiled proudly at his wife.

'We had a lovely time thank you' Stevie interrupted the moment between her parents. She reached for Dimitri's hand and smiled.

'Actually it was the best and we're going into our second year of marriage with the best news ever, Mom, Dad… we're pregnant' Stevie Burst, she laughed as she was so happy. Elizabeths mouth fell open as her eyes began to tear. She squeezed Henrys hand as he rubbed her back

'Oh my! Were going to have a grand-baby, I've always wanted one of those' Elizabeth tried to hold back her tears as she spoke

'Urm…Grand-Bab-ies' Dimitri explained and Elizabeths eyes widened

'BABIES! We're having grand-babies, two of them!?' She laughed and cried with joy. As Stevie nodded at her. She flung her arms around Stevie holding her own baby girl tightly.

'Congratulations both' Henry grinned proudly as he hugged his son in law and then stole his daughter from Elizabeths embrace. Elizabeth gripped a hold of Henry as the happiness and joy flooded her body. Henry took her hand in his, as they sat back down

'Oh my, so how far along are you?'

'Well we're a little over four months, we just had our scan' Stevie wiped away her happy tears as she began to speak

'Don't tell me.. are we having baby women?' Elizabeth's eyes welled up as she searched her daughter and son in law for answers. She watched as they both laughed and nodded.

'Oh I love baby women' she cried as Henry wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing the side of her head softly.

'The McCord Administration is growing' Dimitri laughed and Elizabeth gushed over the news

'Im so pleased for you both, Congratulations' she smiled as her emotions settled.

'Gosh, Stevie you're going to be a mom, and a great one at that' Henry nodded proudly at her

'Well I have big shoes to fill, cos my mom was pretty great' She smiled as her eyes filled once again, 'Mom don't cry you're making me cry!' Stevie laughed and Elizabeth shook her head, taking a deep breath

'No, not going to cry again' she tried to reassure herself

'I don't want to ruin this moment but we really need to get going, we're on our way to break the news to Talia' Dimitri smiled and stood up, taking Stevie's hand and keeping her close.

'Wait you haven't told your sister?' Henry clarified

'No, you two were the first to know'

'Oh, Henry…' Elizabeths voice cracked

'Ok, you guys go, I'll stop mom from crying again. Go, we love you' Henry smiled waving them off, congratulating them once more. As they left he turned to Elizabeth, her hands were covering her mouth as her eyes glistened with happiness

'Grandbabies' the emotional word escaped her lips

'Two baby women' he bit his lip in excitement before wrapping Elizabeth in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him as the excitement poured from her. He stepped back and kissed her lips before grinning at her, he winked at her and smirked

'What?' She raised an eyebrow

'How about we go and make some babies of our own…' he raised both his eyebrows and allowed his hands to fall to her lips. She pulled back and narrowed her eyes as she laughed

'That is terrible, you really need to work on you're come on lines' Henry gripped the opening of her jacket and pulled her closer lingering his lips above hers

'But its working…' he whispered seductively and she shook her head trying to resit, knowing she would cave to him any moment, she always did.

'Oh really…' he closed the gap between their bodies, no space between then as he captured her face and pushed his lips onto hers; his tongue immediately desperate for access which she allowed. Their tongues entwined as the kiss grew in passion, their bodies flooding with desire for one another, a need to be touched. Henry broke apart from the kiss but kept his hands on her cheeks, her hazy eyes locked onto his

'But if its not working that's ok, I'll go catch up with Mike B…' he winked and went to walk away, but she pulled him back to her

'Not so fast, I want to make baby McCords' she grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back in quickly for a kiss. He backed her towards the wall and used his knee to separate her legs, pushing himself onto her a little more to add pressure to her core.

'Not here' she mumbled in pleasure and Henry nodded understanding the residency lounge wasn't all that private. Henry parted his body from her momentarily as he pushed the bedroom door open, he then scooped her up in his arms. Elizabeth instinctively wrapped her legs around him and tangled her hands in his fair as he carried her through to the bedroom. Henry kicked the door closed behind them and placed her down on the bed.

His lips connected with her neck as pleasurable moans escaped her lips and their clothes were shed. As Henry slipped his shirt over his head he went to reconnect his lips with elizabeths neck but she placed her hands on his cheeks stopping him

'I don't want to play, I just want you Henry' she smiled lovingly at him, she just wanted to connect with her husband. Henry kissed her lips and let his hands feel her naked body beneath him. He grabbed her hips and tilted her hips into his groin to feel her. He groaned in pleasure as he realigned himself in between her legs he slowly teased her entrance with his tip. The simplest of movement had Elizabeths back arching in pleasure. She closed her eyes and tilted her hips towards him, needing to feel him.

He slowly pushed himself inside her and watched as her mouth fell agape and her eyes hazed over once again. He held onto her hips as he slowly began to roll his hips inside her. The feeling of her walls holding him caused him to moan in pleasure as she begged beneath him for more. Henry took a hold of her leg and lifted it up over his shoulder, granting him deeper access into her core. He penetrated her deeper and harder as he leant down and she leant up to kiss one another as he continued to bucked into her. Elizabeth moaned in pleasure as he entered pulsated through her, her hands roamed his body for a short period before needing to grab the bed sheets beneath her. She was intoxicated by his touch. She unhooked her leg from his shoulder and wrapped them both around his waist, drawing him in closer too her.

Henry continued to thrust deep inside her, soft pants escaping both their mouths as pleasure washed over them in waves, both desperate to crash. With every thrust their bodies collided, the bed began to shake as Henry continued to pleasure his wife the same way he had done for the last thirty-five years.

'Oh Fuck, Henry, I, I' she couldn't finished as placed his thumb over her clit; he began to circle it fast knowing she needed to realise. He watched as her body twisted with pleasure beneath him, his own climax on the edge.

'Come with me Elizabeth' he groaned, he was desperate to fall with her. Her eyes locked into his lovingly and they shared a knowing glance. It didn't take long until Elizabeth reached her peak and her waterfall came crashing down, Henry releasing himself in the same moment. Her screams of his name filling room as her body rocked under his touch. As her back arched he slipped his arm under and held her close. His motions began to slow down as they both rode out the orgasms; together. Once the moment of pleasure began to calm Henry slipped out of her and took position next to her on the bed. She rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand. She placed a loving hand on his heart

'Thank you for giving me the world Henry' she moved closer too him as she spoke.

'Thank you for giving me a family Elizabeth, and for shaping the world into a safe place for our children, and grandchildren to grow up in' He smirked reminding her of the news they had received not too long ago

'There is no one else who I want to be on this journey with Henry, I really do love you with everything I have, from the white house and beyond' she giggled

'I told you years ago, Grow old with me, the best is yet to be' he pulled the duvet up over them and kissed her softly as he held her close. She traced loving circles on his bare chest as her eyes closed under his soothing embrace.

'I will always love you Elizabeth' he whispered and looked down noticing she had fallen asleep. His heart swelled as he noticed the smile upon her face, there had been many times in Henry's life where he had made some questionable choices, but Elizabeth was not one of them. She was the only thing he knew he got right.


End file.
